Veneno
by Katabrecteri
Summary: Saijo percibe un dulce sabor desprenderse de Minako. Pero realmente, lo que le espera a probar, no tiene nada de dulce.


_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**.**

**.**

**Veneno**

**.**

**.**

Un momento mas, quizá el último de los encuentros donde me pierdo en ti. Eres mala, mostrándome todo lo que no puedo tener, todo lo que me costaría caro si lo intento. Pero unos pasos lo decidirían todo, un gesto me indicaría atacar.

Eres tan hermosa que llega a ser ese tu mas cruel arma. Aunque quizá lo sería tu risa, audible a lo lejos, llenando de sonidos armónicos mis oídos. Tus pasos hacerte volar ligera sobre el suelo, cuando te acercas, cuando te alejas hasta quedar inalcanzable a mi.

Pero justo ahora cuando amplías tus ojos azules ante mi, me siento mareado, poseído por las sensaciones mas contradictorias, las mas hermosas y dulces, las mas oscuras y retorcidas. Fijas tu mirada en mi y siento algo atravesarme dolorosamente, yo sufro, tu disfrutas. Pareciendo un canon repetido tantas veces, que solo queda ponerme en mi personaje y aceptar el destino deparado para ti y para mi.

Quiero amarte con cada parte de mi cuerpo, elevarte al cielo y no soltarte más, recorrer con mis dedos tus curvas, sentir tu piel suave de porcelana, perfecta, embriagante. Pero es mejor no tocar.

Desearía abrazarte, para mantenerte en mi por la eternidad, robándote a la vida, solo para mi, mi Minako, solo mía. Pero mis sentidos me detienen, prohibiéndome el osar retenerte, paralizándome en solo la idea de mi perfecto plan.

Anhelo besarte, probar cada recoveco de tu boca dulce, beber tu esencia y mi lengua torcer en busca de una batalla con la tuya, una y otra vez, hasta quedarme sin aliento. Lo deseo demasiado que siento mi mente enloquecer.

Tu ardiente boca que me tiene atrapado en una red de la que no logro escapar. Contemplando tu cuerpo, punto fijo en mi deseo, porque eres tan perfecta. Porque aun no tocándote te siento bajo cada fibra de mi ser, serpenteando por expandirte y abarcar todo de mi, reclamándome como tuyo, y yo dándome voluntariamente.

"Saijo…" Susurras, y mi cuerpo se tensa mientras punza en mi piel el murmullo de tu voz, como un canto de mi artista favorita, de mi musa, de mi diosa…si, poderosa como una diosa.

Me vienen las ganas de tomar tu cuello alargado entre mis manos y apretarlo, haciéndote gritar solo porque digas mi nombre otra vez, que cada punto en tu cuerpo duela, marcando esos quejidos con mi tacto, que solo yo pueda amarte y destruirte tan intensamente.

Rajar tu piel, parte por parte y desangrarte, en busca de una cura. Porque en cada intento de probarte, siento el veneno de tus labios, fluyendo en mi interior codicioso, envenenando cada rincón de mi cuerpo, concentrándose ponzoñoso en mi corazón, haciéndolo bombear mas, por ti, por el amor que siento dominar mi control. Corre la oscuridad dentro de mi, quemando todo a su paso, volviéndome un depredador de la mas codiciada presa.

Y aun así, no puedo tenerte.

Atado a un destino marcado. Podría matarte y llevate conmigo mientras mi cuerpo cae envenenado de ti. Podría amarte por siempre, cumpliendo cada cosa que quise.

Pero ahí estas, sonriente, como una niña inocente, ignorante de mi atención fija en ti, todo el tiempo pendiente de ti. Te mueves y tu aroma me embriaga, y quiero arrancar, olvidar cada detalle de ti.

Pero vuelves a mirarme, mordiendo tu labio inferior, llenándote a ti misma del veneno que eres.

Y es entonces que comprendo que no deseo ser libre de esto, que quiero estar encadenado siempre al infierno que es amarte, desearte…y nunca tocarte.

–

–

* * *

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Uhm, eso pasa por…escuchar Alice Cooper xD**_

_**Nunca había escrito un Saijo (o Kaitou Ace) con Minako.**_

_**Me agrada esta pareja, porque amo el manga de Sailor V, porque adoro la mente retorcida de Saijo y su amor/odio/obsesión por Minako. Y el destino trágico de ellos dos.**_

_**Pero…luego recuerdo a Yaten xDD en fin. Es mi segunda pareja preferida para Minako, después de un primer lugar enormemente ganado por Yaten.**_

_**Uhmm experimento raro. Quizá porque hace mucho que ando tratando de armar un fic con ese triángulo.**_

_**Espero recuperar inspiración en cosas mas largas, y poder al fin actualizar, o...comenzar lo nuevo.**_

_**Btw, espero que a quienes andan sin muchas musas, las suyas también vuelvan.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

_**Besitos! =) **_


End file.
